Kal-El
Kal-El '''(b. February 28th 32 BBY) is a member of the Justice League known as '''Superman. Biography Early Life Kal was born in Argo City on February 28th 32 BBY. On the same day, Krypton was set to explode. Jor-El put Kal in a pod and sent him to Pepar to ensure he'd survive Krypton's destruction. Kal's pod landed in the Kent Farm on June 18th, where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They took Kal in as their son and named him Clark. While growing up, he began unknowingly absorbing yellow sun radiation and building up his powers. Discovering his Heritage In September 23 BBY, while at school, Clark unintentionally used his powers. In October 19 BBY, Clark used his powers to save the kids in a crashed school bus. When he returned home, he asked Jonathan why he had powers, and Jonathan revealed to Clark he is an alien. He showed Clark the pod he landed in. In April 15 BBY, a tornado swept through Smallville. Clark watched as Jonathan ran towards the tornado to try and save people, only to be killed in the process. Clark attended Jonathan's funeral. Heroic Beginnings At some point after 14 BBY, Clark moved to Metropolis and got a job as a reporter for the Daily Planet. While at the Planet, he met and fell in love with Lois Lane. He also became close friends with Jimmy Olsen. At some point, Clark began using his powers to protect people under the name Superman. His first act was saving a crashing plane. Shortly after first becoming Superman, Clark revealed his identity to Lois and Jimmy. He gave them a signal watch so they could call him in an emergency. He also allowed Jimmy to take the first official photo of Superman. Facing Lex Luthor At some point after 10 BBY, Clark faced off against Lex Luthor. He defeated Lex, but Lex managed to have any evidence against him destroyed, allowing him to get away with his crimes. Joining the League In early 0 BBY, Clark received an offer from War Machine to join the Justice League. Clark accepted the offer. In August 0 ABY, Clark fought in the First Final Battle. League Heroics On June 16th 1 ABY, Clark was sent to Stiix following a bombing. He easily identified Brad Tudabone as the culprit, tracking him down and arresting him. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: 'Kryptonians absorb yellow sunlight to gain a wide variety of powers. They can also absorb blue sunlight, which triples their powers. ** '''Flight: '''Superman can fly. ** '''Healing Factor: '''Superman has a healing factor, allowing him to recover from injuries quicker than the average person. ** '''Invulnerability: '''Superman is invulnerable to many forms of attack, such as standard blades and bullets. ** '''Space Survivability: '''Superman can survive in space. ** '''Super Breath: '''Superman can exhale power gusts of air. *** '''Freeze Breath: '''Superman's super breath can drop to sub-zero levels, allowing him to freeze objects and people. ** '''Super Brain: '''Superman's brain can process information thousands of times faster than the average person. ** '''Super Hearing: '''Superman's hearing is incredibly powerful, able to hear sounds from miles away. ** '''Super Speed: '''Superman is incredibly fast. He can outrun speeding bullets and catch them. However, he is not as fast as a speedster. ** '''Super Strength: '''Superman is incredibly strong. He regularly catches falling planes with relative ease and has held up collapsing buildings. ** '''Super Visions: '''Superman has several types of special vision. *** '''Heat Vision: '''Superman has heat vision, also known as laser eyes. With enough time, Superman's can heat vision can reach microscopic levels, allowing him to instantly lobotomize an opponent. *** '''Microscopic Vision: '''Superman can see things at a microscopic level. *** '''Telescopic Vision: '''Superman can see things from far away. *** '''X-Ray Vision: '''Superman can see through anything except lead. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Thanks to his super brain, Superman is a genius, able to retain information for a long period of time. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Superman is skilled in combat. ** '''Torquasm-Rao: '''Superman studied Torquasm-Rao, a Kryptonian martial art where he enters the theta state, becoming more receptive to information and instinct. ** '''Torquasm-Vo: '''Superman studied Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian martial art where he can fight off mind domination and illusions. * '''Telepathic Resistance: '''Superman has some resistance against telepathic attacks. Weapons and Equipment * Superman Suit: Mark 3 Former Weapons and Equipment * Superman Suit: Mark 1 * Superman Suit: Mark 2 Weaknesses * '''High Frequencies: '''Since Superman's hearing is so powerful, high frequencies and loud noises can disorient him and cause him pain. * '''Kryptonite: '''Like all Kryptonians, Superman is affected by most colours of Kryptonite. ** '''Green Kryptonite: '''This form can weaken and kill Superman. * '''Lead: '''Superman cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision. * '''Magic: '''Superman cannot defend himself from magical attacks. * '''Red Sunlight: '''Superman is dependent on yellow sunlight for his powers. Kryptonians do not absorb red sunlight, so they won't have powers when exposed to a red star (such as the one closest to Krypton). * '''Power Drain: '''When Superman uses his powers, it drains his solar power. The more he uses them, the more he is drained. His heat vision drains his power the quickest. His solar power is also depleted slightly when he takes a hit. Gallery Clark Kent 1.png|Clark changing into Superman Superman.png|Clark's first Superman suit Superman Future.png|Clark's second Superman suit Superman 8.png|Clark's current Superman suit Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Kryptonian Category:Krypton Category:32 BBY Births Category:Justice League (100-1)